


So Just Forget Me (I'm Losing My Mind)

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Master of the hallows Harry, Post Battle of Hogwarts, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Harry couldn't fall back in to the routine of Hogwarts like so many others tried and eventually succeeded to. It didn't take people long to pick up the pieces of the school and piece their home back together, despite all those that they had lost they still needed to move forward. Hermione returned with most of the school to finish her time at Hogwarts, she even eventually managed to convince Ron to return with her. </p>
<p>Harry didn't go with them, the splitting of the trio reminded him of their time in the woods when Hermione had almost left with Ron. He was disappointed that they weren't going to be staying together, but he couldn't bring himself to return to the castle either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Just Forget Me (I'm Losing My Mind)

\---

After the war Harry couldn't fall back in to the routine of Hogwarts like so many others tried and eventually succeeded to. It didn't take people long to pick up the pieces of the school and piece their home back together, despite all those that they had lost they still needed to move forward. Hermione returned with most of the school to finish her time at Hogwarts, she even eventually managed to convince Ron to return with her. 

Harry didn't go with them, the splitting of the trio reminded him of their time in the woods when Hermione had almost left with Ron. He was disappointed that they weren't going to be staying together, but he couldn't bring himself to return to the castle either. 

With the elder wand, invisibility cloak and the resurrection stone each accepting him as their master he couldn't help but feel edgier, more alert, it was like when he was on the run all over again and he couldn't help but be more likely to act on impulse. It was strange to be aware of so many things around himself, yet feeling like he was feeling more than he had in years he couldn't help but be haunted by a feeling of more, of seeing. 

It was his sudden awareness that brought him to America, it had just felt like the right thing to do at the time, almost like being summoned, something twisting through his magic and pulling. 

He almost regretted the impulsive decision, to follow that feeling, what with the apocalypse happening and another war brewing and ready to boil right over in to other worlds but no, he didn't regret his decision. 

It was this impulsive decision that landed him in the presence of the King of the Crossroads, and that oddly enough, was also a decision he didn't regret either. 

He particularly liked the demons hellhounds, he liked them almost as much as the look of surprise on the demons face when he realised that Harry could actually see the hell hounds along with a number of other things that Crowley had presumed people didn't see, simply because people shouldn't. 

Harry particularly liked the look of surprise on Crowley's face when the shorter man had once again run with the impulse as it had worked its way in to his mind before he leaned up and kissed the demon in front of him. Harry thought that that was most certainly his favourite expression to see on the demons face, especially when Crowley kissed him back.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sum 41 'Hyper-Insomnia-Para-Condrioid'
> 
> "Silence is screaming in my head  
> Stuck on repeat  
> Not much longer I'll be dead  
> So just forget me  
> I'm losing my mind  
> And I don't think you could save me this time"


End file.
